Manger son pain noir avant son pain blanc
by Mz. Vendetta
Summary: Arthur Hastings est de retour en Angleterre après avoir passé dix ans en Argentine, sans donner de nouvelles. Il est malheureux et rend visite à son cher ami belge qui, il l'espère, saura le réconforter et écouter ce qu'il a à lui dire.


**Cette histoire est en quelque sorte la suite de_ Noir et blanc_; il est donc conseillé, bien que point nécessaire, de l'avoir lu pour comprendre ce qui suit.  
**

**Avertissement : Contient du slash, mais il n'y a rien d'explicite. Un peu OOC. Très fluffy. Voilà. **

Hercule Poirot, assis sur le bord de son fauteuil, patientait. Le regard fixé droit devant lui, il était figé, perdu dans ses pensées. Sur la table basse devant lui, un télégramme était posé. L'horloge carrée, accrochée au mur, indiquait deux heures de l'après-midi. Pas un son ne s'échappait de l'appartement du célèbre détective privé. Seuls les bruits de la ville, à l'extérieur, lui parvenaient faiblement. Une ruche bourdonnante qu'on avait recouverte d'un grand pot.

George apparut dans le living-room et s'avança d'une démarche hésitante vers son maître. Poirot avait rarement vu son valet aussi incertain et le pria d'une voix un peu sèche de s'exprimer s'il en éprouvait le besoin. Le dos droit, l'homme constata :

-Le capitaine Hastings est en retard.

Poirot hocha la tête. Il l'avait remarqué, bien sûr. En temps normal, il aurait été exaspéré par le manque de ponctualité de son ami, mais là… c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Car Poirot croyait savoir ce qui retardait Hastings. Et cela ne le rendait que plus anxieux et impatient à l'idée de le revoir. Le détective balaya l'air d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, George. Veuillez préparer deux coupes de brandy en attendant son arrivée, je vous prie.

-Bien, monsieur.

George ne posa aucune question. Il n'y avait pas été autorisé et de plus, le fait que son maître ne se montre pas inquiet ou agacé vis-à-vis de ce retard ne le regardait en rien. En versant la boisson dans deux grandes coupes, il supposa qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au visiteur attendu. Un événement, cependant, qui n'alarmait pas son maître. Le valet, une fois les deux coupes déposées sur la petite table près du fauteuil, se tourna vers le petit Belge, en attente d'un ordre quelconque. Le détective privé, toujours carré dans le fauteuil, le pria de quitter les lieux d'une voix calme. Encore une fois, George ne se montra pas curieux. Il courba le buste avec élégance et obéit à l'ordre donné. Il sortit de l'appartement d'Hercule Poirot et après quelques pas dans le couloir, aperçut une grande silhouette qui marchait lentement en sa direction. Il ne le reconnut pas immédiatement, mais seulement une fois emprisonné dans la cage d'ascenseur. _Et si c'était le capitaine Hastings ?_ songea-t-il.

Le capitaine Arthur Hastings sortit péniblement du taxi. Il paya le chauffeur sans sourire ni dire quoi que ce soit, puis pénétra dans Whitavens Mansions. Un hall d'entrée bondé l'accueillit. Des rires enjoués lui parvenaient. Les gens discutaient avec animation en fumant ou en buvant, assis confortablement dans des divans et des fauteuils carrés. Ils profitaient de la vie, en somme. Hastings grimaça. Pourrait-il jamais être heureux à nouveau comme eux ? Question épineuse et ô combien douloureuse.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, mais décida qu'un peu d'exercice ne lui ferait pas de mal, aussi emprunta-t-il plutôt les escaliers. Chaque marche qu'il gravissait l'essoufflait peu à peu, malgré lui. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était plus très jeune non plus. Et cela lui causait plus de peine qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Ses belles années de jeunesse lui semblaient si loin, à présent. Bien entendu, il serait idiot de les qualifier toutes de « belles ». La guerre laissait toujours ses traces. Mais quel jeune homme insouciant avait-il été ! La vie s'offrait à lui avec ses joies et ses peines. Il avait toujours rêvé de partir s'installer ailleurs, loin de l'Angleterre humide et pluvieuse. Maintenant que son rêve avait été accompli, plus de vingt ans auparavant, à quoi pouvait-il bien aspirer ? À une mort douce, sans douleur ? De quoi faire rêver n'importe qui, en effet.

Avec lenteur, le capitaine traversa le couloir menant à l'appartement de son plus cher ami. Il croisa le valet de celui-ci qui le regarda passer près de lui, indifférent. Sans doute ne l'avait-il pas reconnu. C'était bien possible, car Hastings n'avait pas mis les pieds ici depuis plus de dix ans maintenant. Il en était un peu honteux, en fait. Mais un ranch ne se dirigeait pas tout seul et évidemment, Cendrillon ne pouvait pas tout faire. Surtout maintenant que les enfants s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Sauf leur petite dernière, Judith, qui l'an prochain allait entrer dans une prestigieuse université scientifique. Le temps passait décidément trop vite…

Hastings s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami belge. Puisque George était parti, Poirot devait être seul à l'intérieur. Hastings pourrait lui faire part de ses états d'âmes sans crainte. Brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi, un torrent de larmes jaillit des yeux d'Hastings. Parce que derrière la porte devant lui se trouvait un homme capable de l'écouter, capable de le consoler. Parce qu'il savait qu'avec cet homme, il pourrait enfin se laisser aller pour de bon. Inspirant profondément, il se ressaisit et regarda autour de lui. Fort heureusement, il était seul, donc personne ne l'avait vu épancher ses émotions en public. Quelle honte cela aurait été… Rapidement, il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et frappa deux coups à la porte.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur Hercule Poirot. L'inimitable petit homme ! Ses fameuses moustaches, toujours aussi noires, tenaient toujours en place et ses yeux verdoyèrent de plaisir en le voyant. Malgré sa douleur, Hastings parvint à esquisser un faible sourire et entra sans plus de cérémonie à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et Hastings était loin de s'en plaindre. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait chez Poirot, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Il se sentait imbécile. Poirot, très doucement, le prit par l'avant-bras et le guida dans le couloir en lui murmurant :

-Venez dans le salon, mon bon ami, nous y serons plus à l'aise pour…

Hastings ne le laissa pas davantage parler. Il laissa échapper un misérable sanglot, un seul, et ce fut suffisant pour que Poirot se retourne vers lui, affligé. Sans qu'il ait put faire quoi que ce soit, Poirot sentit deux bras puissants enlacer son cou et une tête se poser contre son épaule. Troublé par ce contact physique, il demeura un moment immobile, muet. C'était la toute première fois que son ami venait à lui de cette manière. En silence, Poirot le mena dans le salon et le fit asseoir sur le canapé avec un sourire peiné.

-Oh, Poirot, souffla Hastings en le voyant tendre vers lui une coupe pleine.

-Buvez, Hastings. Vous en avez besoin.

La voix de Poirot était compatissante, mais ferme. Docile, Hastings but la coupe et respira un peu mieux. Poirot s'assit alors à son tour à côté de lui.

-Vous avez reçu mon télégramme, nota Hastings en reconnaissant le bout de papier ocre posé sur la table basse devant lui.

Poirot garda le silence.

-Elle est partie, Poirot, articula Hastings en regardant le plancher.

-Oui, mon bon ami.

-Comme ça. Une nuit. Elle n'a pas souffert…

-N'est-ce pas cela l'important ? l'encouragea Poirot avec un petit sourire.

Hastings hocha la tête en reniflant. Il savait qu'il était pathétique. Mais Poirot n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était son ami. Son meilleur ami, le seul qui était prêt à prendre véritablement soin de lui. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose d'humiliant à pleurer devant lui. Poirot fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un joli mouchoir nacré. Il le tendit à un Hastings reconnaissant.

-Je ne sais pas si les enfants sont maintenant au courant. Un bon ami à moi, en Argentine, m'a promis qu'il allait les avertir par télégramme aujourd'hui. Moi… C'était au-dessus de mes forces.

Hastings se moucha et Poirot acquiesça. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Ils vont donc revenir chez vous le plus vite possible, en Argentine, j'imagine ? Mon bon ami, vous savez autant que moi qu'ils auront besoin du soutien de leur père. Alors pourquoi, au lieu de les attendre sagement chez vous, êtes-vous revenu vers Poirot ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

Hastings hoqueta et sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues halées. Il baissa prestement la tête. Vite. Regarder n'importe quoi. La table. Non. Le tapis. Oui, voilà, le tapis. Le regarder fixement, en faisant semblant de réfléchir à une réponse. Tout faire pour ne pas montrer à Poirot qu'il pleurait encore comme un bébé.

-Hastings… le gronda gentiment Poirot en posant une main sur son épaule.

Bon, c'était raté. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Poirot lui sourit, indulgent. Il savait que son ami était chamboulé et qu'en bon britannique qu'il était, il était hors de question d'afficher ses émotions à quiconque, même à un vieil ami. La mentalité anglaise était vraiment obtuse.

-Oh, eh bien… Pour tout vous dire, Poirot… Je… Euh…

-Dites-moi plutôt pourquoi êtes-vous arrivé à Londres avec un tel retard, voulez-vous ? suggéra Poirot, voyant qu'Hastings avait du mal.

Le vaillant capitaine Hastings rougit à la question et émit un petit rire gêné.

-Je ne suis pas arrivé en retard, j'avais tout simplement envie de me promener avant de venir… J'ai pris un taxi par la suite. Je m'excuse, Poirot.

Poirot haussa les épaules : il lui pardonnait, bien sûr. Il s'en était un peu douté.

-J'ai toujours été trop émotif, avoua Hastings en essuyant pour l'énième fois ses joues baignées de larmes.

Le petit homme se retint de lui éclater de rire à la figure. C'était seulement maintenant qu'Hastings s'en rendait compte ? Mais la question qu'il posa laissa Poirot interdit :

-Puis-vous dire la vérité, Poirot ?

Avant que Poirot n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, Hastings répondit à sa propre question en battant l'air de sa main :

-Évidemment que je le puis ! Eh bien, voilà.

Il but une longue gorgée de son brandy et se mit à parler d'une voix presque posée en évitant de regarder Poirot en face :

-J'ai été très heureux avec Cendrillon, je ne cherche pas le moins du monde à le nier, car c'est vrai. Mais si je l'aimais passionnément pendant les premières années de notre mariage, cette passion s'est peu à peu envolée au fil du temps. Cela dit, je m'entendais toujours aussi bien avec elle et la quitter ne m'a jamais sérieusement effleuré l'esprit. Je l'aimais… mais pas comme un mari envers son épouse. Je la considérais comme une sœur, sans plus. Elle aussi en était consciente, elle m'en avait glissé quelques mots un soir. Toutefois, la discussion n'était pas allée bien loin : nos rapports avaient changé, certes, mais nous étions heureux.

Poirot hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son brandy. Compréhensif, il dit à voix basse :

-Pourquoi envoyer en l'air un mariage pour si peu, en effet ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hastings d'hocher la tête. Il demeurait stoïque.

-Et vous culpabilisez d'être resté avec elle, mon brave Hastings ? hasarda Poirot, comme Hastings ne parlait pas.

-Non, pas exactement, répondit son ami, avec un soupir. Je culpabilisais que vous ne sachiez pas la vérité.

Poirot fronça malgré lui les sourcils. En quoi le fait que le mariage de son ami et de sa gentille Cendrillon n'ait pas été passionné du début à la fin le concernait-il ? À moins que… À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une toute autre vérité ? Sacrebleu, il n'y avait que cette explication qui tenait la route ! Oui, mais de quelle vérité parlait Hastings, cette fois ? Poirot, agacé, finit son verre de brandy. C'était exaspérant de ne pas comprendre un homme qu'il avait toujours si bien compris !

Hastings, avec un sourire en coin, vit qu'il allait falloir procéder autrement. Poirot était si intelligent, comment se faisait-il qu'il n'aie toujours pas saisi ? Le capitaine sentit une bouffée de fierté gonfler sa poitrine. Il avait réussi à cacher un fait qui crevait les yeux depuis le début à Hercule Poirot ! Il remua, son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'il cherchait les bons mots. Il s'agissait de ne pas tout faire rater. Pour cela, éviter de regarder directement les prunelles émeraude de l'homme assis à côté de lui, histoire de ne pas se mettre à balbutier comme un disque rayé.

-C'est… c'est pourtant simple, dit Hastings, en jouant avec ses mains, embarrassé. Je croyais que le paradis m'attendait en Argentine. Avoir un ranch loin d'ici, c'était cela mon rêve.

-Une fois ce rêve accompli, vous vous êtes retrouvé sans motivation aucune ? fit Poirot, les sourcils froncés.

-S'il vous plaît, ne m'interrompez pas Poirot, soupira l'autre, presque suppliant.

Poirot se tut, attendant la suite qui ne vint que quelques minutes plus tard.

-J'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas en Argentine que j'étais le plus heureux, poursuivit Hastings, le regard fixé au plancher. C'est lorsque je revenais ici, en Angleterre. Une ou deux fois, j'ai même trouvé des prétextes pour revenir. Des affaires urgentes à régler, le plus souvent.

Hastings cessa de parler, et Poirot en profita pour faire remarquer d'une voix douce :

-Néanmoins, vous vous êtes absenté durant plus de dix ans, mon bon ami.

-Oui, répondit aussitôt Hastings. Je voulais… J'avais réalisé quelque chose qui m'avait troublé et j'avais besoin de temps pour mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête.

Hastings, les traits crispés, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers Poirot. Il avait si peur.

-Et c'est chose faite, maintenant ? s'enquit tranquillement Poirot.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Hastings, interloqué.

-Vous avez mis les choses au clair dans votre tête, oui ? précisa Poirot d'une voix indulgente.

Hastings ne répondit pas. Son ami refusait-il donc de comprendre ce qu'il tentait pitoyablement de dire ? Il ne se voyait pas lui déclarer ses sentiments d'une voix enflammée, surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas être partagés. En même temps, comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ce qu'il pouvait être bête. Venir chez Poirot et lui avouer tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, voilà ce qu'il s'était juré de faire. Cela semblait si simple, mais en vérité, il aurait préféré affronter une tornade que de s'humilier davantage ainsi.

À sa grande surprise, il sentit une main sous son menton et tourner sa tête avec une infinie douceur. Il se laissa faire, comme envoûté. Le visage si familier de Poirot se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien. Hastings sentit son cœur battre plus vite, plus fort. Ces yeux verts… Il avait envie de s'y perdre et de ne jamais en revenir. Son corps entier était en ébullition et sur le point d'exploser. Il prit dans ses mains tremblantes celles de Poirot et fut agréablement surpris que son ami ne fasse rien pour se dégager.

-Cher, cher Hastings, murmura Poirot d'une voix affectueuse. Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué.

Hastings lâcha les mains de Poirot pour les poser contre son torse tandis que Poirot passait ses bras autour de son cou, les rapprochant encore davantage. Hastings ferma les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Ses lèvres avides épousèrent celles de son ami belge et la première chose qu'il pensa fut que c'était très étrange. Il pouvait sentir la moustache de Poirot contre sa peau et cela le troublait, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de ce moment intime. Finalement, Poirot se détacha lentement, comme à regret. Ses yeux brillants exprimaient une joie, une euphorie… un désir qu'Hastings n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Hastings rougit néanmoins et sourit bêtement. Pour finalement éclater de rire, gâchant littéralement le moment.

-Excusez-moi, Poirot, s'esclaffa-t-il en se renversant en arrière. Je me demandais tout bonnement si Cendrillon, de là-haut, nous avait vus.

Poirot sourit, plus amusé à la vue d'Hastings en train de rire que par ce qu'il avait dit. Il ferma les yeux un moment. Voilà, il avait embrassé Arthur Hastings. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment que la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de se retrouver seul et de revoir mentalement la scène en savourant chaque seconde, comme un film qu'il verrait défiler devant ses yeux. Mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Hastings, ayant repris son sérieux, le prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et caressa doucement son dos. Poirot, quant à lui, étreignit l'homme à qui il tenait le plus au monde en soupirant d'aise. Hastings lui avoua au bout d'un moment :

-Vous m'avez aussi manqué, Poirot. Et j'ai bien cru que vous n'aviez pas compris… que jamais vous ne comprendriez…

-Allons, je suis Hercule Poirot, tout de même. J'ai été lent, certes…

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

-Que va-t-il se passer, Poirot ? demanda Hastings, un peu anxieux.

-Il va y avoir les funérailles, mon ami, répondit gravement Poirot. Il va vous falloir retourner chez vous et…

Hastings l'interrompit soudain en l'embrassant. Poirot gémit doucement en caressant les cheveux de son Hastings. Celui-ci rompit le baiser mais se mit à embrasser le cou de Poirot, qui rit doucement en se laissant faire.

-Mon chez-moi, c'est ici, avec vous, corrigea finalement Hastings avec un sourire charmeur.

-Je parlais du chez-vous de votre ancienne vie, précisa Poirot en serrant avec possession les mains d'Hastings.

Son ancienne vie. Poirot avait raison. Il… Non, _ils_ prenaient tous deux un nouveau départ, laissant tout et loin derrière eux. La perte de Cendrillon était douloureuse, cependant : elle avait été la meilleure des mères et la plus charmante des épouses. Si Hastings s'était senti heureux en découvrant l'amour pour la seconde fois avec Hercule Poirot, il savait qu'il était loin d'avoir surmonté le deuil de sa femme. Mais il n'était pas seul pour traverser cette épreuve…

-Accompagnez-moi en Argentine, s'écria alors spontanément Hastings en se redressant.

-Mon cher et tendre ami, vous n'y pensez pas, s'exclama Poirot d'une voix horrifiée. La chaleur, là-bas… Et les moustiques, et les risques de maladie…

-Me laisseriez-vous donc tomber, Poirot ? fit semblant de s'attrister Hastings.

Poirot se retint de rouler les yeux. Depuis quand son bon et honnête Hastings était-il devenu si manipulateur ? Le petit détective soupira et abandonna sèchement :

-Très bien, Hastings. Je vais en Argentine avec vous. Mais si jamais je me sens incommodé par la chaleur, si jamais j'attrape une maladie, quelle qu'elle soit, ou encore si jamais une horrible bestiole me pique, ce sera entièrement de votre faute !

Hastings éclata de rire, fier de sa victoire. Taquin, il dit en français, avec son charmant accent anglais :

-Merci cher ami, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous.

Poirot retrouva aussitôt le sourire, comme par enchantement, mais ne dit rien. Il se leva d'un bond et déclara qu'il valait mieux partir le plus tôt possible. Il fit les appels nécessaires pour le voyage, prévu le lendemain matin, et prépara ses bagages jusqu'au dîner, sous le regard amoureux d'Hastings. Les deux hommes optèrent pour un dîner au Ritz et une fois leur repas entamé, Poirot déclara, sentencieux :

-Vous savez, mon ami, que votre visage est tout sauf endeuillé.

-Que voulez-vous dire par là, Poirot ? demanda Hastings, surpris.

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous avez perdu votre femme il y a quelques jours, ironisa tout simplement le Belge.

Il ajouta, pince-sans-rire :

-J'espère que vous n'afficherez pas ce sourire lors des funérailles, Hastings.

-Oh non, rassurez-vous, Poirot ! s'exclama le capitaine Hastings. Je suis simplement heureux… et malheureux à la fois. Vous comprenez ?

Poirot hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Un moment passa et Hastings prit la parole :

-Je vous ai dit la vérité, j'ai réellement aimé Cendrillon. Vous croyez que je ne serai pas capable d'afficher une mine d'enterrement dans les jours qui vont venir ?

-J'en doute fort, mon ami, répliqua Poirot avec une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux.

Hastings roula les yeux et baissa les yeux sur son assiette, en sachant que Poirot le regardait manger. Un regard pénétrant face auquel il avait toujours perdu ses moyens. Légèrement agacé, il souffla :

-Poirot, cessez de me regarder de cette manière, je vous en prie.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, je vais vous embrasser devant tous ces gens, dévoila Hastings à voix basse.

-Serait-ce si regrettable ? demanda Poirot, facétieux.

-Poirot !

Hastings, les joues cramoisies, leva les yeux vers son compagnon qui lui souriait. Rêveur, il confessa :

-J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un rêve… D'un merveilleux rêve.

-Ce rêve est réalité, dit doucement Poirot.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, chacun obstinément plongé dans ses pensées. Une fois à l'extérieur, Poirot vint pour héler un taxi, mais Hastings l'en empêcha : il désirait marcher. D'abord peu enthousiaste à cette idée, Poirot se plia au souhait de son Hastings en voyant la myriade d'étoiles brillantes dans le ciel. Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte vers Whitavens Mansions, chacun se retenant de saisir avec affection la main de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Poirot s'arrêta dans une rue tranquille, essoufflé. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de manteau et le déposa soigneusement sur un banc à côté. Il s'y assit finalement, le souffle court. Hastings revint sur ses pas et demanda, légèrement inquiet :

-Tout va bien, Poirot ?

-Oui, oui, je suis simplement fatigué, répondit-il en serrant sa canne.

Hastings prit place à son tour sur le banc. Il leva distraitement la tête vers le ciel et poussa une exclamation ébahie.

-Mon Dieu, vous avez vu les étoiles ? Quel spectacle !

Poirot leva les yeux et acquiesça de la tête :

-En effet, Hastings.

Pour une fois, les sombres nuages menaçants avaient accordé une nuit de répit à Londres en lui offrant un ciel nu où les étoiles reposaient, tranquilles. Hastings, la bouche grande ouverte, ne se lassait pas de regarder les étoiles, comme un gamin. Après au moins dix minutes, il baissa la tête et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il constata que son cou souffrait le martyr. Son regard se porta sur son ami, qui regardait droit devant lui et qui tourna la tête en sa direction, avec un petit sourire. Le sourire d'Hastings s'élargit. Les prunelles d'Hercule Poirot brillaient autant, sinon plus que le ciel. Et cela le subjuguait bien plus encore…

-Tant d'années perdues, Poirot, soupira Hastings d'une voix déchirante.

Poirot ne sourit pas. Il secoua lentement la tête et dit :

-Mais non, Hastings, ce ne sont pas des années perdues. J'étais à vos côtés et vous étiez aux miens. Il est vain et inutile de regretter d'heureux moments passés ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Hastings hocha la tête et devint soudain sérieux. Il prit la main gantée de Poirot dans la sienne et la serra. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient bien seuls et murmura :

-Poirot, rentrons chez nous. Et prouvez-moi que vous m'aimez.

Bien sûr, Hastings savait qu'il était tout récemment devenu veuf, mais comment résister au charme de Poirot ? Une attraction à laquelle il n'avait jamais été capable de se soustraire. Il se sentait néanmoins coupable de lui demander pareille faveur maintenant.

-Mon bon et fougueux Hastings, rit Poirot. Toujours aussi romanesque !

-Mais je…

-Tut, tut, tut, tut, le réprimanda Poirot, en levant son index dans les airs. Chaque chose en son temps. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point : il vaudrait mieux rentrer.

Il se leva, plia méticuleusement son mouchoir et le rangea dans sa poche. Hastings se leva à son tour, un peu déçu. Toutefois, il respectait la décision de son ami. Peut-être que le petit homme ne se sentait pas encore prêt ? Ou peut-être que les choses allaient un petit peu trop vite à son goût ? Un mélange de ces deux hypothèses, sans doute. Le fidèle Hastings suivit Poirot sur le chemin de la route d'un pas régulier. Le petit Belge se tenait droit, comme à son habitude, avançant tout en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

-Demain, nous nous en allons pour l'Argentine, déclara Hastings d'une voix pensive, plus à lui-même qu'à Poirot.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Poirot en silence. Le détective alluma le chauffage sans attendre et se prépara déjà pour aller se coucher. Hastings, quant à lui, s'assit dans un fauteuil avec un roman à la main. Il avait à peine entamé sa lecture que la main de Poirot se posait sur son épaule.

-Hastings, la chambre d'amis est froide et inhospitalière. En plus, George est parti avant votre arrivée sans avoir pu la préparer. Ma chambre sera plus confortable pour vous, dit-il en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son ami.

Hastings sourit en comprenant où Poirot voulait en venir.

-Merci, Poirot. Je vais aller me préparer, dans ce cas.

Il n'était pas vraiment fatigué, mais comprit que son ami avait besoin de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Il se changea donc rapidement puis entra dans la chambre de Poirot, où ce dernier était déjà couché – sur le dos, quelle inconfortable position cela devait être – sous les chaudes couvertures. Hastings sourit et se glissa à ses côtés. Il éteignit la lampe posée sur la table de nuit et enroba le corps de son cher compagnon de son bras protecteur.

Et Poirot se dit alors à lui-même, au moment où son esprit plongeait avec délice dans un monde oisif et onirique, que les étoiles pouvaient briller dans le ciel tant et aussi longtemps qu'elles le voulaient.

Désormais, il avait trouvé la sienne.


End file.
